Shiro's Journey
by yugiohpokemondbzfan
Summary: Shiro Kansasa, 10 years old, begins his pokemon journey in the Sinnoh region. There will be battles, romance, and obstacales. ocxdawn.
1. The Journey Begins!

Go easy this is my first fanfic. Anyway this story is about my character Shiro so anyway, he lives in twinleaf town. So this story he is traveling through Sinnoh. He does meet up with dawn etc. etc. this is in shiro's point of view. So as they say on here ON WITH THE FIC!

Shiro's POV

I was lying in bed at 11:59 P.M. on the day before my tenth birthday. Waiting for my digital clock to show 12:00 A.M. In 3…..2…1

"Whooohooo!" My clock finally showed 12:00 A.M. Then my tiredness of staying up late till 12 caught up with me an in a flash I was asleep.

_The Morning_

I woke up while being shook "Shiro!" My mother yelled at me. This woke me up. "Huh what?" I said confused. I stopped talking realizing she was irritated, "You need to get to get to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem town! You're late!" "What! I made sure that I set my clock to-" I stopped talking when I noticed my clock was broken. I rushed to get ready, ate breakfast quick, said goodbye to mom, and out the door I went.

As soon as I left my house I started to sprint for Sandgem. "_Great job Shiro, you overslept." _I thought, mentally slapping myself in the process. I ran for about four more minutes, and I reached the top off the hill that led into Sandgem town. I sat and caught my breath then dashed around town looing for the lab. "ARGH! WHY CAN'T I FIND THE PLACE!" I screamed. So I kept running and then I ran into someone. "Oof" I said when I hit the ground. The man stood up and looked at me. "You seem lost. Are you?" he asked, "Yes, I'm Shiro Kanasa from Twinleaf town and I was looking for the pokemon lab." I responded. He smiled then said "Ah, so you are the new trainer I was notified about." This surprised me "Wait you are Professor Rowan?" "Why yes I am. Why don't I take you to my lab?" "Ok". So after that we walked to his lab. While we were walking I was thinking about what the starter pokemon would be. "_I can't wait to see the starter pokemon. I bet they're awesome!_" I thought to myself.

After about 2 more minutes we arrived at the lab. When we walked in there was a girl there already, waiting for Rowan I suppose. Anyway she had midnight blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, she also wore a black vest and white undershirt, pink miniskirt, and a white beanie on her head. I was speechless. She began to speak, "Hi Professor you're back, and whos this? She asked looking at me. "Oh, hi I'm Shiro Kanasa and my dream is to become a Pokemon master!" I said pumping my fist in the air, she giggled at this.

"Erhm anyway would you to like your starter pokemon?" "Yes" Dawn and I answered at the same time. So we then walked to the back of the room and saw three pokemon. "So these are the starter pokemon I'm guessing?" I asked. "Yes. There is the fire-type chimchar, the grass type turtwig, and the water type piplup. You may choose which you want." Rowen explained. "Hm. Ladies first." I said being nice. "Well I guess I'll choose Piplup." Dawn said. Now my choice of who I was picking was clear. "Chimchar." As soon as I said that chimchar jumped in my arms. We got our poke balls and pokedex and left the lab.

"Hey Dawn I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me?" I asked. She giggled then smiled, "Sure." And with that we left for Jubelife City.


	2. The road to Jubelife!

**So viewers this is chapter 2. Also Shiro's appearance is as follows: He has spikey brown hair, blue eyes, white T-shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes. He has a good personality, cares for friends, and absolutely HATES snide people. Anyway on with the fic!**

_Shiro's POV:_

As we walked a thought crossed my mind, "Hey Dawn, I forgot to ask, what is your goal as a trainer?" I asked. "Oh" she started "Well you see my mom is Johanna Berlitz, the top coordinater, so I want to become top coordinator of Sinnoh." So it seems our dreams aren't so different. "Nice, we'll achive our goals, right?" I said asking for a knuckle-touch and she touched it. We had a few more minutes of silence until we saw a pokemon.

"Dawn, look a pokemon." This caught her attention. "Really, do you know what it is." She asked. "Um. No." I said dumbly. I checked my Pokedex. It said, "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms." Ok then an eevee. I then said aloud, "I think Im gonna catch it." I gripped Chimchar's pokeball and, "Chimchar, let's go!" In a white light Chimchar appered.

"Chim-char!" _(Trans: Let's do this!) _The eevee got in position, I nodded and said, "Chimchar start it off with scratch!" Chimchar lurched at Eevee with a glowing hand and swung. Eevee then proceeded to dodge quckly. "Chimchar scratch till you land a hit!" I said hastily. Chimchar continued to use scratch and Eevee continued to dodge, until a red light appeared in Chimchar's mouth. "Alright Chimchar, you learned Ember, now use it on Eevee!" "Chim-CHAR!" Eevee was then blasted with Ember. "Vui-Vui!" "Chimchar scratch before in can recover!" He did as he was told and Eevee was hit. With Eevee badly damaged I knew what to do. "Pokeball Go!" Eevee was enveloped in a red light into the ball. The ball kept shaking until it pinged and stopped, at that moment I was ecstatic. "Alright I just caught an Eevee!" I shouted. Dawn giggled then said, "Come on, let's get to Jubelife City its getting late." I responded with, "Right, Chimchar return." Chimchar was enveloped into a red beam and into the pokeball. So with that we started to jog to Jubelife, and in six minutes we made it.

In town we procceded to the pokemon center, we were in silence so I decided to start a conversation. "I love being a trainer so far, how about you?" I asked Dawn. "Yeah me too, it's just exciting." She responded. "I agree." I said as we reached the center. We walked in and headed towards the front desk. "Hi, can you heal our Pokemon and give us a room please?" I asked. "Sure just hand me your Pokeballs, and here is the room key for the young couple." After Nurse Joy said this I could tell I was blushing madly and so was Dawn. "W-What n-no you've got i-it all w-wrong!" I stammered waving my arms frantically. Joy just said, "M-hm." I sighed in relief.

We walked to our room and opened the door, we dropped our things and I flopped on the bed tiredly. I don't know what happened much after that because I was asleep quick wonder what is to come.


	3. Possible Feelings!

**So viewers this is chapter 3. I'm sorry if my writing is off, I'm sick so I can't think straight. Also I was bored and decided to write this chapter, so yeah…. Anyway, on with the fic.**

**Ok, crap I forgot to put a disclamer in chapter 2 so this is for 2 and 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did Ash would be a Pokemon Master by now and Both May and Dawn would be top co-ordintaors. Also pearlshipping would happen.**

_Shiro's POV:_

My eyes slowly opened, for a second I thought I was home but I was _way _off. I then heard water running, I just assumed Dawn was taking a shower. "_So it seems Dawn is already up._" I thought. So I then proceeded to get out of bed and wait outside the bathroom door for Dawn to come out. "This is taking forever, she's been in there for like forty minutes." I mumbled. A few minutes went by and she_ finally _came out. "_Thank Arceus!_" I exclaimed in my head.

In the shower I thought about what Nurse Joy said last night.

_Flashback._

"_Sure just _hand_ me your pokeballs and here is the room key for the young couple."_

_Flashback End._

I have no idea why, but when I thought about that idea, I actually smiled at it. "_Hmm, you know, when I think about it Dawn is pretty, sweet, caring, and smart. I still don't know why I blushed when I first met her and when Nurse Joy mentioned us being a couple. Maybe I have feelings for….. No, no way._" Still in deep thought I exited the shower and got dressed. Then I headed to the front desk to pick up Chimchar and Eevee. After I got them I headed to the pokemon center's cafeteria, for breakfast I got waffles **(A\N: Love Waffles!)**. I scanned the cafeteria for Dawn, I found her after a few seconds, walked over, and sat down. She was dressed in her usual attire she was eating sausages with were half eaten so far. "So Dawn after we eat do you think we should sign up for our respective leagues?" I questioned. "Sure, I mean we don't have anything to do right now." She responded. After that we ate in silence, I didn't have much to say so I just ate. So after we finished we went to the front desk to sign up for our respective leagues. "Hi can I sign up for the Sinnoh League please?" I asked. "Certainly, just hand me your Pokedex." Joy responded. "_Man, this Joy is a lot better. The other must be done with her shift or something._" I thought. "Here you go, you're all signed up for the Sinnoh League." She said. "Thanks." I said taking my pokedex back.

I side-stepped allowing Dawn to speak. "Hi can I sign up for the Sinnoh contest circuit please?" Dawn asked. "Sure. Pokedex please?" Joy said. Like me, she handed Nurse Joy her Pokedex, Joy signed her up, and gave her pokedex back. "Thank you, come on Shiro lets go." She said giving me a bubbly smile. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't figure out why. "_Why? Why am I blushing everytime Dawn looks at me? Do I have feelings for Dawn? Let me think... Nah I don't have feelings for her. No way, no how._" I just shrugged it off. "Coming." I said, running after her.

So with that we left and headed down the street to Oreburgh City. I was so psyched to get there and win my first badge. "Man am I psyched to win in Oreburgh City!" I exclaimed. "_If_ you win that is." Dawn inquired. "Oh haha." I retorted sarcastically. Just then we heard a rustling in the bush, a pokemon appeared. "Bun-Buneary." It said. I whipped out my pokedex, it said it was a Buneary. Before I could say anything I heard Dawn squeal. "Eeek! It's so cute! Plus it would look great in contests! I'm gonna catch it!" Dawn sqealed. "Ok and OW!" I shouted. "Sorry." Dawn said and pouted. "_Dawn that is so unfair._" I complained in my head. "Ok. Fine. I can't stay mad at anyone you know."

I walked over to the side-lines and watched Dawn. "Ok Piplup, Spotlight!" Piplup appeared in a white light. "Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup did as he was told however, it was blocked by Buneary using Ice Beam. "Piplup use Peck!" The Peck attack landed and cause a quite amount of damage. Now Buneary had to recover from Peck, so Dawn took her chance. "Piplup Bubblebeam before it can recover!" She commanded. Buneary was badly damaged so Dawn did what she had to do. "Pokeball, GO!" Buneary was enveloped in a red light into the ball. It shook until it stopped and pinged. I could tell she was excited because she said, "Alright! My first capture!"

"Nice job Dawn!" I shouted. "Thanks!" she said and we knuckle touched. So we continued to walk to Oreburgh city excited for our futures.


	4. Meeting the Rival!

**So everybody this is chapter 4! YAY! Why am I saying 'yay' you ask? Well, the reason is that Shiro's rival will debut in this chapter! Also, I'm excited that I'm not sick anymore so Yippee! But anyway I guess I'm stoked for no reason. I'm just pumped! So here is chapter 4. ROLL THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would be a master, May and Dawn would be Top Coordinators, and Pearlshipping would be 100% cannon.**

_Shiro's Pov:_

We continued to walk towards Oreburgh City and it was getting dark. "Hey Dawn, you wanna set up camp over there?" I asked pointing to a clearing up ahead. "Sure, it's getting dark anyway." She responded, she then said, "Race you there!" with a giggle, and then darted off. "Wait up Dawn!" I exclaimed taking off after her. When I reached the clearing she was already there waiting. She giggled and said, "So you made it, slowpoke." This annoyed me because I'm very competitive but I ignored it. "Yeah whatever, can you just help me with our tents?" I asked annoyed. "Yeah, sure." She responded.

After a few minutes we had our tents up and I decided it was time to hit the hay. With a yawn I announced, "Dawn I'm gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning." And crawled into my tent. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

After I got up and started making breakfast I noticed Dawn wasn't up yet. I found this odd so I started to walk towards her tent. I started to unzip the entrance to her tent when, "Shiro don't you dare unzip that tent!" she screamed from in the tent. "Um, why? Did you just wake up and are getting dressed?" I asked. I felt really awkward in this situation. "NO, YOU PERV! I CAN'T MY HAIR READY!" she screamed, and when I say screamed, I'm mean _screamed_. Also how dare she insult me? "Well okay then, oh and by the way, in no way am I a pervert." I said walking away from her tent. After that I just sat and ate breakfast waiting for Dawn. Soon after Dawn came out of her tent all smiles. "_Arceus she's pretty, I mean- WAIT WHAT!? What did I just say!? Did I just say Dawn was…..pretty!?_" I screamed in my head. Never again did I want to think about that subject.

Dawn ate her breakfast decently quick, so we got our stuff packed up, and continued on towards Oreburgh. We kept walking until we came upon the entrance gate to Oreburgh. "Ah! Oreburgh City! My first badge is right in this city! I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "Yeah and my first ribbon!" Dawn added. "Right." I agreed. We finally arrived at the gym and walked in, but to our surprise there was already a battle going on. On the right there was a girl with a black and white plaid button shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, black skinny jeans and light blue converse with a black beanie. She also had dark brown hair with purple streaks and dark purple eyes.

On the left was I'm guessing the gym leader. He was using an Onix and she was using a Turtwig, so she had the type advantage. Onix looked almost down but Turtwig looked like it could still go on. "Turtwig end this with Razor Leaf!" "Onix, Rock Throw!" In an explosion Onix was down and Turtwig wasn't hurt but scratched from the Rock Throw. The referee then said, "Onix is unable to battle and Turtwig is the winner, therefore Mia from Pastoria City is the winner of this Gym battle!" "_So her name is Mia._" I thought. So then Mia was awarded with her gym badge from the leader.

Mia then started to walk towards Dawn and I at the gym doors. She noticed us and said, "Oh hi! My name is Mia and I'm training to compete in the Sinnoh League!" She said with an outstretched hand and I shook it. "My name is Shiro and I have the same dream as you." I responded. "I'm Dawn and I'm dreaming to be top coordinator like my mom." Dawn stated. Mia then said, "Well it was nice meeting you two but I must get going. Goodbye!" She said and walked out of the gym. Then a man who I recognized as the gym leader came over to us and said, "Hi, my name is Roark, I'm the gym leader. I assume you're here for a battle?" He asked. "You'd assume right!" I exclaimed. "Well I'm sorry but my Pokemon need to heal and rest from today's match. Is it ok to have your match tomorrow?" He said. I felt depressed, but not entirely saddened. "Well, ok." I responded.

"Come on Dawn." I said with my head down. She didn't even respond to me, she just followed me. The entire trip to the center I was silent. I didn't say a word. Dawn got us checked in and we headed to our room and sat layed down on my bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
